


HEY ADRIAN

by lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Affection, Angst, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Goodbyes, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Rosie's Mom is a BOSS!, She LOVES ROSIE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Rosewood drabbles...some Chapters might be a bit longer than drabblelength.





	1. HEY ADRIAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [bookworm_krisi1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_krisi1/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Ashiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiyan/gifts), [neo4_urSOUL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/gifts), [bloodywhitetears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodywhitetears/gifts), [EndlessDreamer1024](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamer1024/gifts), [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts), [Blue2Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue2Red/gifts), [MarkBarnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkBarnett/gifts), [Lily_Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Mercy/gifts), [Adaobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaobi/gifts), [lopeznpierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopeznpierce/gifts), [AnybodiLystening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnybodiLystening/gifts), [Wonder_Libra27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Libra27/gifts), [KKSlider909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKSlider909/gifts).

> CHAPTER INDEX  
_________________
> 
> CHAPTER 1-HEY ADRIAN  
CHAPTER 2-TE FELECITO, MI HIJA  
CHAPTER 3-I PRAY FOR ALL OF MY BABIES  
CHAPTER 4-I WANT YOU SO BAD!  
CHAPTER 5-I PRAY FOR ALL OF MY BABIES PT 2  
CHAPTER 6-LET PIPPY DO PIPPY (AND TMI-EXPLICIT)  
CHAPTER 7-GETTIN IT ON (EXPLICIT)  
CHAPTER 8-WE'RE PREGNANT!

Adrian Webb answers the doorbell, his melancholy mood sinking even deeper into a sense of resigned  
acceptance (when Annalise didn't arrive at 8, or 9, or 10...he sort of knew, deep down, that she's not  
coming to Los Angeles with him-perhaps he should have objected to her meeting Rosie to say a last  
goodbye, but how would THAT have worked out?)...

"Hey," she says, and the somber look on her face speaks volumes. He steps aside so that she can enter.

"Aid," she starts to say, until Adrian raises a hand to stop her. "It's fine, Annalise, really...if I'm honest, I  
I suspected that when you told me about meeting Rosie to say goodbye, that he'd ask you to stay...which he did,  
correct?

"He did. He loves me, Aid-and I love him. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Anyone with eyes could tell that the two of you were meant for each other. You are a singular Woman,  
Annalise Villa, so much so that I was willing to be with you in L.A., knowing that your heart belongs to another Man.  
I believe you would have tried to make it work, which is why you are so exceptional. I'm jealous of what you two have-  
in a GOOD WAY."

Relieved, Villa says, "Thank you for that, Babe. And I would have given you and I my best effort, had we gone to L.A. Thank  
you for understanding, for not making this very difficult situation more difficult...I do care for you, Dr. Adrian Webb, and I  
will always remember our time together fondly. You be happy in California, THRIVE there, and keep in touch. Please."

" I've changed my flight to the morning, 630am...come back by and drop me?"

"Of course...the least I can do, right? You'd better get some sleep, I've got to go. See you at 630."

Adrian says, "Right on,", with a wan smile.

Villa departs: Rosie is waiting as his place, probably sleeping...


	2. TE FELECITO, MI HIJA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Annalise Villa and Beaumont Rosewood Jr are in a  
relationship, she has a discussion with her Mother about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sort of 'drabble', continuing after Rosilla/VillaRo, whichever you prefer  
have gotten together (after season 2 finale)

ANNALISE VILLA and DAISIE VILLA

Annalise stops by her Mother's, as the former has left a message asking that she stop by.  
Daisie, of course, is thrilled to see her, welcoming her warmly as ever.

“Sit, Mi’ja, sientete, te servo te, o algo?”

“No Mami, gracias, no tengo mucho tiempo…de que me quierias hablar?”

Daisie Villa, direct as always, says simply, “Rosie.”

Annalise Villa is her Mother’s Daughter; her replay is just as succinct: “Lo amo, Ma.”

Daisie grins broadly, eyes twinkling. “ I KNEW IT! You could certainly do worse, Annalise,  
en serio.”

“You’re saying you knew? How?”

Daisie walks-back her earlier statement the tiniest bit. “I suspected!”, she insists. “Any person with  
EYES can see how the two of you light up when you’re together-me allegro mucho por ti, mi vida.”

“ I loved Eddie…so, so much, Mami’…and I could have spent the rest of my life with Mike, maybe …  
but THIS, this with Rosie…this is…is…”

“No hay palabras.”

“Exacto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION  
______________________
> 
> Sientete, te servo te, o algo?: Sit, shall I serve some tea, or something else?
> 
> No Mami, gracias, no tengo mucho tiempo…  
de que me quierias hablar: Thank you, mami, I don't have much time-  
what did you want to talk to me about?
> 
> Lo amo: I love him.
> 
> En serio: Seriously
> 
> Me allegro mucho por ti, mi vida: I so very happy for you, my Darling
> 
> No hay palabras: Thre aren't any words


	3. I PRAY FOR ALL OF MY BABIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short 'drabble' in which Annalise Villa visits Donna Rosewood to discuss  
she and Rosie's new relationship

ANNALISE VILLA and DONNA ROSEWOOD

‘Mrs. Rosewood…you look tremendous, as usual. Just gorgeous.”

“As do you, my darling. Sit, please. I’ve made tea.”

“Thank you so much. I have a little time, then I’m meeting your Son.”

Donna Rosewood says, “Did you know that you smile so widely, so joyfully, when you mention  
Beaumont’s name?”

(Annalise, openly BEAMING): “I do? I DO, don’t I? I love him so, Mrs. Rosewood-I DO, truly.”

“I know, My Love.” Donna Rosewood leans over, takes both of the Latina Detective’s hands in her own.  
and call me MOM, Sweetness.”

“_(MOM!)_...Mom it is…will you please pray for us, Mami’?”

Smiling at her affectionately, Donna says, “I pray for all of my babies…of which you are now one.”

THEY HUG

(Walking back to her car, Annalise Villa can't keep the enormous smile from splitting her  
beautiful face from ear to ear. The Rosewood Family's acceptance: *check*...Daisie Villa on  
Board: *check*...and Beaumont Rosewood Jr...HERS! at last!


	4. I WANT YOU SO BAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa visits Rosewood Jr at his Magic City Lab

Decending down in the main lab area of Magic City Labs, Inc, Detective Annalise Villa has a special bounce  
in her step: Pippy in the lobby as she entered, greeted her with 'Sup, Sis!'...

TMI (Tara Milly Isikoff) further bolsters her mood; she looks up from her computer terminal with a huge smile on her  
face, saying "Sister! What's 'snappening!?"

"Hey, Tara...Hi, you", she greets Rosie.

"Why so chipper?" He doesn't embrace or otherwise touch her-his gloved hands are bloody from the autopsy he's performing.

"Your Mom, your Sister, TMI...YOU" The knock-out Latina detective is positively beaming.

'How so?" Rosie stops what he's doing, all of his attention focused on his visitor.

"Just that everyone is so ...ACCEPTING...it warms me up.”

"GOOD, then...me allegro."

That wide smile again-"Dr...can you lean FORWARD a bit...yes, like that..little bit more...right there": she plants a  
big, juicy, wet one, right on his kisser. "See you tonight?"

"Oh, yes."

"I want you SO BAD", she whisprs in his ear, before detaching herself, waving goodbye to TMI on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> me allegro  
I'm happy/that makes me happy


End file.
